worth fighting for
by narutouzumaki6497
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had a hard time in his past. now he has to learn how deal with whatever comes in his way, meet new friends and living a good life. going out for adventures and having a good time with his new family: Fairy tail


They say that when you die, you see your whole life flashing in front of you, like a movie. And even though you might have lived the longest life, it only takes a few seconds for your story to end.

I lived a happy life, and even though it wasn't very long, these past few years, I couldn't ask for better ones.

"Hey mom, dad!" I said excitedly "what are you going to give me for my birthday?"

"Well Naruto, what do you want?" Minato, my dad asked

"I want one of your weird awesome looking kunai!"

"Are you sure? Aren't you too young?"

"Of course not! I'm going to be seven; I'm almost a full grown man!" I said proudly.

Dad just smiled at me and ruffled my hair "right. Of course you are"

My dad used to be a great mage. He was very strong and he was well known all over Fiore. He used this amazing teleportation magic with his kunai. He could teleport to wherever he wanted to as long as one of his kunai was there. But then, one day he got sick. He lost all of his magic power, and when he got better, his magic didn't return. Since then, he lived with my mom a happy normal life in a small village called Konoha.

My mom Kushina is great too. She's kind, funny and a good cook. She took care of my father when he was sick. Well, she always takes care of him. And me too, whenever I get hurt or get into a fight. And even though she's kind and loving, when she gets mad, she can be really scary.

The villagers say that even though I look just like my dad with my blond hair, blue eyes and spiky hair, I resemble my mom more. I'm hotheaded, I have this weird addiction to ramen, I have a verbal tick which I try to avoid using and apparently we have the same smile. Personally, I disagree; I think I have my own special smile. I sometimes wish I had her red hair though, it's beautiful.

Anyway, in the end my father gave up and gave me his kunai for my birthday. He won't need it anytime soon anyway.

"I'll be back in an hour" dad said as he got out of the house

"Okay, launch will be ready by the time you'll arrive" mom told him.

Today started like every other Friday; I woke up in the morning, mom was making breakfast, dad sat at the table and read a newspaper. Then, I went out to play with my friends and I returned for launch so that we could all eat together. Dad usually goes out to buy some groceries for dinner while mom cooks launch.

So because it wasn't different, I really didn't expect what happened next;

When dad got inside of the house, I was sitting in the living room, playing with one of his old kunai. He looked a little nervous but I figured it might be because he forgot to buy milk again and that mom will get upset. He went to the kitchen and I heard him talking with mom over something. His voice was shaking a little and he took two kitchen knives out of one of the drawers. That was when I figured that it was something else he was worrying about. He gave mom a big hug and then he kissed her. He quickly ran to me and gave me too a big hug. After that he looked at me with a smile and told me he loves me.

"Go, hurry! Take Naruto with you and run, before it's too late!" dad shouted and looked at mom. She stayed where she stood for a moment, looked at my father, I could see she was worried, and then ran towards me, took my hand and together we started running up the stairs to my room.

I didn't know what was going on but I was scared. And on our way to my room I looked and saw our front door braking, and four mask wearing people getting inside. All I could hear was knife slashing sounds and shouts of "get the boy" and "kill the parents" over the hall.

'This is a nightmare' was all I could think of 'just a bad dream'

When mom and I got inside of my room, she told me to hurry and hide under my bed so that the bad people won't find me. She told me not to worry and that we will be okay, that nothing bad will happen to us and that soon daddy will come and we'll go to Ichiraku's because we are out of rice again. But her smile looked weird, and the knife in her hand was shaking- she was scared too. And even though I wanted to believe her, I couldn't.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. It sounded like three men were on their way here. And when they burst into the room, I knew what it meant. It meant that my father has been defeated, and by my mom's face, I realized I was right.

One of the strangers, the first one who got inside of the room, held a knife in his hand. He tried to cut my mom but she managed to block his strike. I couldn't look anymore. I was too scared and I wished my dad was here. I curled up into a ball under the bed. My face on the cold floor and my eyes closed. My heart was beating fast and my eyes started to tear up as my mother started to beg for her life.

And then suddenly I heard a scream and something fall on the ground, and I stopped hearing my mom's begs. Something was definitely wrong and even though my curiosity was killing me, I didn't have the guts to lift my head up and see what happened. I admit that I did have a pretty good feeling about what exactly just happened, but I just couldn't admit it. I knew that if looked, I wouldn't be able to deal with it, to face it. But then, I felt something wet on my elbow, and the smell, I would never forget that smell: It was the smell of blood. At that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head, looked to the left, and there was my mother's face, looking at me. Her dark blue eyes clean of any light, staring right at me, wide- she must have been so afraid. Her hand was almost touching mine as she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

I started breathing faster, my sight became blurrier. I was panicking, and my mom's warm blood on my body didn't help at all. I could hear footsteps and the people in the room were talking. My heart was beating so hard that I couldn't hear what they said, Except for three words: "under the bed".

Suddenly I felt something pulling my leg, and before I knew it I was out of my hideout, exposed to my attackers. And all three of them were smiling. My mother is dead and so is my father and they were smiling. At first I was sad and scared. But now, now I'm furious, my blood is boiling and I don't fear them anymore. I want to kill them, to avenge my parents but now, all I can think of is that once, long ago, I promised dad that I will never seek of vengeance and he made it clear to me that killing was wrong. I know now that if I kill these people, even if it's for mom and dad, they will be disappointed. And besides, even if I did try to kill them, I'm not strong enough to take them on, and even if I could take them on, I couldn't; because my stupid body is frozen, it just won't move. I guess that after all I still am afraid.

I could feel someone lifting me up, carrying me down the hall, down the stairs, walking past my father's body which is lying on the cold floor in the kitchen and then finally out of the house.

It seems like my family wasn't the only family which was attacked, because the minute we got out of my home, I could only see chaos. Shops were on fire, houses were destroyed, bodies of the kind neighbors I used to know were all over the ground, and the screams of the remaining villagers just wouldn't stop.

I was thrown into a carriage as I passed out and was taken to a new 'home', where I am going to spend many years.

The end

Waaah I finished! To tell you the truth, I think that my writing skills are bad (as well as my grammar but oh well) but I really wanted to write this. The idea was bugging me for a while now

Well then, goodbye people :D

oh yeah and i do not own fairy tail or naruto


End file.
